The First Tear
by Shiro Blossom
Summary: He was the knight and I was the damsel in distress. He had friends while I had none, we were polar opposites but he was my best and only friend. His voice, his gestures, his eyes...they made me smile. Before I noticed the change he's had in my life, I don't know when it happened or how it happened it . I just...fell.
1. Chapter 1

Four months ago, she was happy. She had hopes and dreams that she wanted to fulfil. 120 days ago she saw _him_ for the last time.

120 days ago her front door was closed for the last time. She saw her friends for the last time. The corners of their mouths was touching their check bones as he stood next to the altar, the happiness in their eyes as she walked down the lively grass. A wedding in the Konoha forest with rows of wooden chairs sat on by villagers, an open ceremony, thousands of people attended including her.

The bride was truly beautiful, her soft peachy hair curled up into a loose bun. A tiara adored the top of her head, diamonds danced in the sunlight through the sheer veil she had over her face. Lush tree leaves swayed in the gentle breeze. She use to dream of a place like this, she wanted _her _wedding to be like this.

It was just how she wanted it…wanting something that belonged to another, wanted to _be_ that person who held his hand. She wanted to _be_ that girl who had her lips on his, she wanted to be _her. _

Three months ago, pure white rice, tomato soup and an omelette filled with cherry tomatoes sat on the table. She would've smiled at the dish she made if he was here. She would always make the dish whenever he was over, whether if he was drunk or he has a fight with his girl. It didn't matter what the reason was, her door was always opened for him.

He told her about his problems as she cooked for him. He treated her like the little sister he never got, the way he ruffled her hair whenever he saw her and the way his voice sounds whenever he called out to her. That's right, he treated her like a sister, but she wanted more. She wanted what his girlfriend got. She wanted the attention and time he gave up for her. She didn't want to be his 'sister', she wanted to be his. But it was enough, she was happy with the small attention he gave. She knew if she confessed it would be all over. No friendship…no nothing.

Every time he stayed over she would bury herself in her thickest blankets so he wouldn't hear her screams and yells of help and sorrow. She begged Kami-sama to relieve her of her pain. His pain was her pain.

Two months ago, her hip bones and ribcages started to show. She's never noticed because she always made sure she ate on time, was fed and stayed at a healthy weight. Some girls would naturally have their hip bones sticking out but she knew that hers weren't normal they stuck out too much and her ribcages were too visible.

Her skin was paler than usual. Her once plump and red lips were now dry, chapped, thin and a sickly yellow tone. The biggest change was her bra size; she would normally be a 36D but now, she would hardly pass a C.

Still this didn't bother her. She hasn't been outside in 3 months, she sometimes wonder why she's still alive. He'd got back from his honeymoon with a smile he'd only show to her. She's never seen him this happy before, not even when she was the only one that remembered it was his birthday, not even when he told her that he had proposed to the girl of his dreams. Her eyes scanned over the reflection in the full length mirror then to the bra in her left hand.

One month ago, she ate her last meal, 2 minute ramen. She couldn't keep it in as she rushed to the bathroom and hurled it all out. Her appetite was getter smaller and smaller and soon she found she wasn't able to eat anymore.

Her body was getting thinner and thinner, developing anorexia is something she never thought she would get. The days went on and before she knew it, she could hardly walk around her own house anymore, she was hungry…very hungry.

She wanted to die and forget about the man who was once her best friend and long time crush-no not crush, love. He no longer visited her anymore, and all contacts from the outside world have been cut. She wanted to die so much, yet…she wanted to see him again.

The very first photo they took together on her nightstand was the only thing that kept her alive, she wanted him. She needed him. She was so shy and quite, she sometimes wondered if she had any real friends at all. No one has bothered to look for her yet, not a letter, or a ring on her doorbell, a knock, a call, not even an article in the "MISSING" page of the weekly newspaper.

"He _will _come, he will look for me…" she sadly whispered. Tears no longer ran down her face. Her weak grip on the door frame hardened. She turned to her side and slid down the frame, slowly she dropped to her side and rolled up into a ball. She was cold, hungry, angry, tired, depressed and most of all she…missed Sasuke.

The pale lids of the sick girl lowered, it was getting heavier and darker.

_I'll just take a little nap…_

"HINATA!"

_Let me rest, I want...to sleep._


	2. Chapter 2

One year ago...

* * *

Dressed in a lilac yukata that slowly faded into white, the fragile female stepped out of her sleeping quarters, her cousin was already outside waiting for her in the main hall of the immense compound. He was decorated with a dull dark grey yukata that many have seen many times before this night. Although it was dull, it did bring out the whites of his eyes and his pale skin which were probably the only good things about him.

"I will take good care of her Hiashi-sama." The older male stated with a stoic expression before bowing respectfully to his uncle. The older man replied with a nod of his head.

"Hn"

The siblings walked together side by side out of the Hyuuga compound and into the busy streets of Konoha. Many would have thought that the two was a couple since many Hyuugas tend to marry their own cousins to keep the bloodline 'pure' or 'unpolluted' as the clan leader would say.

Little did they know, the younger female already had someone on her mind, someone that didn't have brown hair nor did they have the pale eyes. Someone that was special to her, someone that she truly cared about. Someone who was constantly in her mind and had her personally locked her heart away.

Too bad that _someone_ had his arms wrapped around a certain pink haired kunoichi.

* * *

Neji and Hinata had reached the main street of the leaf village; it didn't take long because many of the villagers were already in the main street where the event was held at.

The main street was where many and most of the stalls were placed, and more people were packed into the road than the year before. Neji had pulled Hinata closer to his body just in case she got lost; Hinata had an annoying habit of getting easily distracted by things that captured her attention. Last year she walked off on her own while being with a group of friends just because something had glittered in the corner of her eye. It took a while to find her in the human maze due to her small structure.

They were on their way to meet with the rest of the group. They had decided earlier that morning that they would meet up by the big old willow tree; Neji had truly hoped that it wouldn't be crowded by couples and other groups. Unfortunately no angles have been sent out that night to grant his wish. The damn tree was caught up in a sea of kissing couples.

Neji grabbed Hinata's wrist before jumping into the tree full of lovebirds to find a blonde failure wearing a matching fluoro orange shirt and pants. Hinata was getting pushed and stomped on because of her tiny frame as soon as they came to a stop in the middle of the crowd. The smooching noises the couple made beside her had her inwardly vomiting. She was always a fan of public affection as soon as they weren't next to her like this couple.

Standing on her tippy toes, her head naturally swirled around to look for her teammates and friends.

_Why does everyone have to be so tall?_

A spiky blonde head popped up in the corner of her left eye…_Naruto._

"N-Neji nii-san…" She whimpered but he gave no response. She frowned slightly when she noticed he was still trying to look for them.

"Neji nii-san!" She yelled trying to get his attention. His body whipped around to face her, his hair almost slapping her across the face in the process and he stared, with those eyes of his, it was almost creepy.

"They're over t-there..."

Hinata pointed out to the direction where she saw the blonde, Neji dashed towards the group of 10 where his girlfriend was impatiently waiting for him. Poor Hinata was dragged along before she had the chance to fix herself.

* * *

When one stall at the end of the main street lit their light the rest followed. It was like seeing a light display within a festival. Music began to block out all the villagers' voices. The rookie nine and Neji's team made their way through the main street. Stopping whenever someone got attracted to some more junk that they sold. It was the annual lantern festival that is held every year; there would be no festival if the top two clans of Konoha hadn't sponsored it. Which is why it was essential for Hinata to go to these things, it would make sense for the heiress to experience the things that her family invests in so that they could improve it and make it better for the following years to come.

It was meant to be a family event where families had fun but as years went by, more and more couples attended. It went from a family event to a couple/dating event. It was obvious; there were couples all around her!

Neji was with Tenten, Ino with Choji, Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto was with the girl from the ramen stand. They started dating a few weeks ago since they both had the same interests-ramen. The only guys that weren't paired up were Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee.

It was funny how all the good looking guys were the only ones dating at the moment. It's not that Kiba and the rest weren't attractive, they were just…normal. And Choji was above average? No, everyone was an equal in her eyes. It's just that Choji is special, Neji is…talented, Sasuke and Naruto were…having more luck with girls than the four guys walking with her.

Hinata kind of felt sorry for them, it was as if their partners' didn't exist at all. But who was she to judge them when it comes to dating, as far as everyone else knew she was still single and has been for the past 17 years. And the worse thing was that she's been crushing on the same person for more than 4 years now. Her crush knew about it, after all they _were _best friends. He just thought that if he gave her some time it'll pass just like all the other girls.

But the problem was that she wasn't like the rest of the female population. She didn't want to lose her feelings towards him, she couldn't. She wouldn't know what to do with herself anymore, all she ever thought about since she'd met him was him. Is it normal to be scared to lose something that you didn't have to begin with? And wouldn't it be better if she gave him up? The pain in her chest would go away…right?

It no longer hurt whenever she saw him with his arms around his girlfriend; she had seen it too many times before for it to 'stab' her heart as many would say, although it did hurt but just a little.

* * *

The night passed by quickly for Hinata, it was time for the fireworks display. The lantern festival was a combination of all the infamous festivals in Konoha; it included games, food, useless junk, displays, plays, and it was a combination of the fireworks and the blooming sakura trees festival. Many journalists and reporters have raved about how wonderful it would be to have the two calendar events combined and it was also a way to attract tourism to Konoha.

The large group of friends moved to their own secret spot, which had the best view. It was high up in the hills surrounded by trees and waterfalls. All the couples sat side by side in trees and on the ground while the four loners plus Hinata sat with their legs dangling over the edge of the cliff.

A whistling noise shot up into the starry night sky before it exploded a big green glittering leaf. All the heads in the village were faced towards the stars as rockets of fireworks shot up into the air.

Many cheers and clapping were heard from the villagers; another big explosive piece of art blasted off from the ground and again shimmered before a rainbow coloured このは (1) appeared.

Ohhs and ahs escaped the group's mouth; it was truly wonderful this year and better than the last. This festival was just getting better and better each year. You never know what they're going to do next. It's amazing how a simple sakura tree and some explosives could have inspired the village leaders and firework designers to do something so astonishing.

"Whoa~ Kire ne Shino-kun? (2)" Hinata asked without taking her eyes of the shimmering sky.

"Hai…"

Her eyes drifted up to the tree branch a few meters away from where she sat. He had his arms on her shoulder while her head was resting on his shoulder as they locked lips. How much she wanted to be the girl that was kissing him right now, no words could explain. Her gaze landed on his lips where a small smile decorated when they broke apart, the same thing appeared on her lips as well. It was natural for the heiress to smile when someone else smiled, even if they weren't smiling at her or for her. She was happy, she was happy that he had found someone who accepted him, loved him and cared for him. Even if that person wasn't her but he was happy and she should be to.

Without wasting another precious moment of her life, she tore her attention from Sasuke and back to the incredible demonstration before her eyes. Her legs wiggled on the cliff edge and she giggled while clapping her hands together as some more unpredictable lights discharged into the night sky.

Yes…a true smile graced her lips.

* * *

(1) このは= Konoha in hiragana.

(2) kire ne Shino-kun?=Beautiful/Pretty isn't it Shino-kun?

Sorry for the wait :'( I never expected anyoen to like this story haha. But I will make an effort and finish this baby! Anyways tell me if you guys liked the hiragana (japanese script) or if you perfer romaji ( A.B.C etc.).

I personally wouldn't mind either of them, since im studying japanese atm, so it would help me . But if you guys dont liek it them it would be fine as well :)


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot to mention that in this story, Sasuke might seem a bit OCC to your readers. I had some trouble with this chapter because I found it really hard to write a dialogue without Sasuke being OCC or too 'happy'. I just suck at dialogues. FYI there is some little changes and adjustments to the original Naruto storyline

Have fun :D

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS A CONTINUATION FROM CHAPTER 2. **

* * *

It was 5:30 am. Sasuke had already up and was on the way to train in the woods, not far from where Team 7 used to train with the fourth's apprentice. He had a thing about getting up early to train and then watch the sunrise; it was good for his health and also helped him lose any weight that was in his body which wasn't muscle. It was only a ninja basic to train without eating first in the morning in order to lose weight. Many kunoichis use to do this until they experienced a term called sleeping in.

Yes many kunoichis did this, many but not all…

Sasuke was surprised to sense someone already there sweating every ounce of fat out of their body.

_Those idiots, I thought I told them once that this was my spot…but idiots never learn._

Sasuke slowly walked towards _his_ training spot with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He was annoyed, irritated and furious to point where he was willing to rip off that person's head. He didn't know why but he just didn't feel right this morning, he was frustrated for no reason and he needed to release that assembly of annoying little shit heads that have gathered up in his chest.

As he got closer, he began to feel somewhat of a familiar charka coming from the person in his training ground. It wasn't that blockhead Naruto for sure and it defiantly wasn't Sakura's either. It was too weak to be Naruto's but had a much better charka control than Sakura. He can tell by the way the person manipulated their charka into tiny little spits of needles and then slammed it into the tree trunk.

A frown played on his firm lips as he realised who it was, it was his dear old friend. The one who he hadn't spoken a word to ever since he got back, the first time when the two childhood friends had interacted after so many years was awkward. Well it was more like Sasuke glaring holes through her head and her trying to study the room for a non-existent exam. The steel-like tension from that very room made the flowers wilt within a 5 kilometre radius.

Why was _she_ here, in_ his_ territory?

Well it wasn't written on white paper and in black ink that it belonged to him but he made everyone know that it was his through some 'negotiating' as he would like to call it.

* * *

The way she moved was fast, compared to other kunoichis. She had sported the title of a jounin for some time now, when he had been brought back–against his will- from Orochimaru, he had already learnt that the shy Hyuuga hime (1) had already transformed into a proper lady and had become a jounin.

Hinata had been pressured by the fifth Hokage to become ANBU for some time now, she knew how important the position was to the village and will make a big, huge impact o her life. She would no longer be able to hang out with her friends that often, keep her occupation a secret from anyone and everyone she knew and not to mention a danger in her life which kept her from being the Hyuuga leader. It was a dangerous title that within one second, her life could flash by and before she notices she's dead.

She had obtained her father's approval and admiration a long time ago. Actually it was just after her battle with her cousin Neji at the chunin selection exams. Hiashi had expected her to drop out right away and give up life as a ninja or forever be branded with the title of a genin. But when she had stood her ground and battled her cousin when she knew that there was no chance she would win against him, Hiashi felt a slight tingle of pride in his chest.

Going down while trying your hardest was the most honourable way to go, forfeiting would've brought shame and disgrace to the clan even if it was one member against another member. And for that admirable and fighting spirit that he had started to treat her better. He got her more and better trainers and even went as far as training her once a week himself. He saw further advancement and potential in her that he was blinded from before.

This led to the rejection of the Hokage's offer to become ANBU; he was already training his daughter to become the first and best female clan leader. She had quite the package as well; she was gentle, kind and innocent. When talking business with potential partners, they would underestimate her because of her kind nature. And then she would shoot them all down like flies reacting to insect spray, shooting out the biggest fat words all the while making sure it would all make sense but in a way where only the smartest of the smart would understand, thus making the collaborators feel that the Hyuugas were on a whole new different level than them.

She was on her way to train just like any other day until she saw someone else had taken her usual spot. She use to train at the old Team 7's spot until recently she had to go from spot to spot because Kakashi had taken up a new team. It was the stoic and mean and cruel Neji that had taken her spot this time.

_Why can't he find his own spot?_

She had gone through so many spots up to the point where she didn't want to train anymore; she had been laughed and teased at by the littlest of little kids because of her attire and her signature Hyuuga appearance. Well it was spring transitioning into summer…but that's not a reason to bully someone twice your age and size just because she wears ¾ pants and a huge coat, okay maybe it is but Hinata had been too kind to pick on them back, which was probably something Naruto would've done.

Her hands pushed into the thick trunk as she felt her charka running through the veins of the tree.

Her palms were red, scratched and sore from the 1 hour routine of hitting trees and logs. She had made up a training routine that she would go through 3 times a week. It consists of 1 hour of exterminating trees, 30 minutes of jogging to the place where she viewed the sunrise, after that she would spar with Lee for 1 hour without using her Byakugan-just plain taijitsu.

* * *

They had became great friends over the years, when she was hospitalised with the Neji incident he had visited her almost every day and she would do the same, since no one thought she was worth their time expect her team, Naruto and sometimes the few nice old female branch members. Hiashi visited but he was always busy with either this or that, in or outside of the country.

They would discuss about everything and anything, he would talk about how he couldn't get Sakura's attention and how upset he is when other guys pick on him because of his style etc. She would speak about her clan and Neji. They never ran out of things to talk about, if they did they would just blabber on and on about the most random things like why flowers were shaped the way they were and what not.

Her father had warned her about the growing rumours about the two friends dating, she disposed them with a simple 'No.' She promised her father that she would not date someone behind his back before introducing him first. It was Hyuuga tradition for the father of the daughter to spar with the boyfriend before allowing them to date. This method was used to see if he had the potential to protect and make sure she has a good life afterwards.

Hinata had opened up over the years, she no longer stuttered when socialising with her friends. It was moments that unexpectedly put her up on the spot that made her stutter or when she's around someone she's not close to.

* * *

The long hour of deforestation was almost up and she was sweating too much for her own good. As time went by, her arms were getting heavier and heavier and wearing the jacket only added to the weight. She decided that it was time to trash the jacket and the ¾ pants, almost immediately after the jacket was off, a fresh spring breeze fluttered through her mesh top and short shorts freeing her from her humid prison.

He was about to approach her when she got out of her stance and started stripping. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw what was under those baggy clothes, he was defiantly _not_ a closet pervert but he couldn't help but stare. He was currently about one or two trees away from the clearing.

The hime began to hit the tree again and sighed as she felt much better and slightly blushed because her breasts swayed every time her hands made contact with the plant. Even the Uchiha blushed when the twins moved; it was as if they were on a ride or swing of some sort. A hard on was coming and he tore his gaze away from his old friend's chest before he got a full on stiffy. He was a man after all, despite what others say about him spending so many years with Orochimaru.

* * *

"Ahem…" He cleared his throat a bit too loud, which startled the princess.

He slowly walked into the clearing, trying to make it less obvious that he was accompanied with a semi- erect penis in his pants. Her eyes expanded as he continued to walk towards her.

_Sasuke…_

"O-Ohaiyou gozaimasu Uchiha-s-san…(2)" She looked like an idiot with a red face and suddenly blabbered out the first thing that came to her mind. Manners.

"Hn" She wouldn't have expected more from the Uchiha. She knew he had a broad vocabulary but his actual spoken vocabulary only consists of hn's.

"M-May I ask-"

"Why are you here?" He glared at her before she could finish her sentence.

"W-Why am I here-I l-lost my training s-spot to N-Neji-nii-san, so…I f-found this c-clearing…" His glaring wasn't making it any easier for her to speak properly as she explained her situation to him, hoping that he would understand and finally leave her alone.

"Now thanks to you, I've lost mine." He declared bluntly.

"A-Ah…" This response made the frown return on his lips. _Can't she just apologise and then leave this place?_

"Leave." He voiced out sharply.

"Huh…B-But I was h-here first…" Her old habit of breaking her pointer fingers together came back in an instant.

"So? This spot is mine." He was getting irritated; _why isn't she backing out?_

"I…It doesn't have y-your name o-or a sign a-anywhere"

The Hyuuga looked around before turning back to Sasuke, somehow she had gotten over the shock of seeing him today and a past feeling of being accustomed to him returned.

"I see you haven't changed one bit since I've left." His signature smirk beamed at her as he teased her.

"I-I have c-changed!" Her eyes widened more if possible and squeaked out her response almost immediately.

"Aside from your chest nothing else has." He verbally harassed her as she quickly wrapped her arms around her bulging chest, attempting to hide that awesome rack.

The pale eyed female turned around with her back towards him now, she didn't want to see his face ever again! _How can he just make such an indecent statement out of the blue like that?! _It was so uncalled for not to mention rude.

"Enough chit-chat, now get out of here." His stoic expression returned and his teasing voice left him.

"I-I was here first!" Hinata yelled without facing him. She was here first so this place belonged to her until she leaves.

Sasuke was getting impatient, he had wasted almost 20 minutes arguing with this stupid girl who had an awesome pair of twins and now he had a stiffy to deal with later.

The Uchiha grabbed her wrist, turning her around to face him. "Listen…I haven't go-"

"Ah!" Hinata drew back her hand but his grip tightened, drawing blood from the small but deep scratches on her palm. His hand brought hers closer to his body to distinguish what had caused her to cry out.

His grip loosened when he saw the blood seeping through the space between his fingers.

"You're hurt…" For a moment he thought it he who had caused the wound, but then again he hadn't touched her yet until now. He was speechless seeing the slight tears that rimmed her big dolly eyes.

Suddenly both his hands were on her shoulders and push her down quickly, a move that most rapists would make. Fortunately Sasuke wasn't a dirty rat like them as he only wanted to help her heal the wound and prevent infection. A scream left the heiress' lips as her mind thought of the worse possible situation.

"Shut up! I'm not going to rape you; you're not my type anyways." She was _defiantly _his type, innocent and quiet…yet totally hot.

She tried to get up but he would push her down again, he let her sit up since she stopped struggling and sat beside her. He got out his small first aid kit that he would take to every training session. First he got out a small travel size disinfectant and smirked when she started hissing at the stinging sensation.

She was surprised to see him take out a first aid kit. He didn't seem like the type to help someone like her. It was unusual and totally different from what she had heard from the villagers. They always talk about him being cruel to his victims, making sure they died a painful death. Maybe they just exaggerated it a bit.

After disinfecting the small wound he squeezed some sort of green cream-like substance from a bottle and applied it before wrapping up her palm with bandages. Hinata brought her sore palm closer to her, it seemed like she was about to shit herself if her hand was anywhere near the Uchiha for another second.

"It's an herbal cream, so stop making that idiotic face of yours." Her disgusted expression quickly vanished and turned into a deep blush.

"T-Thank-you…U-Uchiha-san…" The heiress whispered quietly.

He wasn't one to help someone so easily but since they did spend their whole entire childhood together, playing and having fun-he did sort of owe her for the fun times.

"Come with me." It was not a question but a statement, a demand almost. Unwillingly and disobeying her mind Hinata's body following him after lifting herself up from the ground.

* * *

The two long lost friends walked in silence, the taller one leading the other. It was almost like the old times where they would take walked together in the forest, a painful memory returned to the heiress as she thought about the times they spent smiling and laughing together. And then he left her, the village and what was remained of his family.

They went deeper into the forest, going under and over vines and branches. Soon the forest turned into a jungle, more vines than ever. Hinata looked around; this place was giving her a familiar feeling. Maybe she's been here before?

When she noticed he had stopped by head butting him in the back, they have reached their destination. Sasuke dropped down onto the stone ground. It was probably the smallest cliff yet the highest in all of Konoha, the edge was no wider than one metre and overlooked the entire village, all along the edge was covered in moss and wet grass from the morning dew, there was only one spot where it was stone and dry but Sasuke as in it.

This place looked awfully familiar to Hinata as she continued to look around, Sasuke was annoyed-again, he was going to apologise to her by taking he to this spot but all she could do was stand and look for possible exits as if he was seriously going to take her right there. The least she could do was say thank you, and maybe give him a kiss or maybe plea- no he had to control himself.

He pulled her down to sit next to him by the jacket that was currently held in her arms, she fell with a soft thud on her ass and uncomfortably close to the avenger.

_This is too close…way to close!_

Their shoulders were touching because neither of them wanted to get their asses wet.

The dark eyed man stabilised her wobbling and awaited the upcoming display. A new day was upon hem, a new day that was accompanied by a fresh start to both of their lives. Faint rays of yellow appeared then faded into a cotton candy pink before the biggest star in the galaxy rose from the green horizon.

"A-Ano… (3)T-This is my spot." She whispered quietly in the silence that downed on them whilst the blush on her cheeks darkened.

"You've got to be kidding me…" He scoffed out loud.

* * *

(1) = Princess

(2) =G-Good morning Uchiha-s-san

(3) =U-Um…

This chapter gave me quite the trouble when I started but it didn't seem that hard after all haha. I have quite the history of not finishing my stories and leaving them hanging dead, but I command myself to finish this one and make it the best one ever!

Lots and lots and lots of helpful criticisms are more than welcomed. Keep them coming!


End file.
